The Night
by Little Lover's Polite
Summary: Sirius trying to convince James to asking Lily out. But James said no so Sirius asked Lily out for him. =||Completed||=. r/r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mauraders and any other characters that you might recognize.  
  
  
  
  
  
*The Night*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
" Wake up Prongs. Prongs? Ok fine, you want to do it the hard way than here it goes! Wingardium Leveiosa! Padfoot lift up a bucket full of cold water and poured it on Prong's face.  
  
  
  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Padfoot! Get your butt over here if you don't want it to burn. I'll find you myself. Accio Sirius!" Padfoot suddenly popped in front of Prong's face.  
  
" Um.Good morning James?"  
  
" Prongs. Padfoot. Hurry up. You're going to be late for breakfast if both of you won't get your butts moving that is."  
  
" Padfoot. Your dead."  
  
" Not if I see you that is. Catch you never Prongs!"  
  
" Oh brother. You two never grow up. Good thing Wormtail's spending the rest of winter with his parents. I'm glad Prongs and Padfoot are just joking around."  
  
" Hey Moony."  
  
" Yeah Prongs?"  
  
"Is there any sign of her?"  
  
" Who?"  
  
" Lily."  
  
" What!!!!!"  
  
" Answer me Moony. Is she there?"  
  
" No. Why?"  
  
" Just asking."  
  
" Well um. Prongs."  
  
" Not now Moony."  
  
" Oh hi James."  
  
" Lily! Um. Hi."  
  
" So, how are you?"  
  
" I'm fine."  
  
" Ask her out you jerk!"  
  
" Padfoot! What are you doing here?"  
  
" Um. talking to you. Look Prongs if you don't ask her out than I'll ask her out for you."  
  
" What?!? No!" 


	2. Asking waz a mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
" Uh Lily." Sirius said.  
  
" Yes. Sirius?" Lily asked.  
  
" Um.I was wondering would you go out with-  
  
" Sure! I'll go out with you! I mean I'll go with you." Lily said softly.  
  
" Uh...ummmm."  
  
" Ok Sirius. How about tonight at after dinner? Is that ok for you?" Lily asked.  
  
" Ummm.yeah.sure." Sirius said.  
  
" See you then. Bye guys." Lily said happily.  
  
* * * * *  
  
" Just tell me that I did not just hear what I just heard." James said.  
  
" Um.. You heard it." Remus said.  
  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Sirius! I told you not to!!" James yelled.  
  
" Well I tried to say your name, but that bloody git cut me off." Sirius said.  
  
" Um.that means Lily likes Sirius, James." Remus said.  
  
" Your point?" James asked.  
  
" Tonight Lily might want to make a move on Sirius." Remus said.  
  
" No! No girl can make a move on me!" Sirius said.  
  
" Look I have a plan." Remus said.  
  
" What?" James & Sirius both said.  
  
" Ok. Sirius. You bring Lily to a dark place so both of you can't see each other." Remus said.  
  
" Ok. What's James's job then?" Sirius asked.  
  
" His job is to switch places with you. When she makes the move on you." Remus said unwrapping a chocolate frog.  
  
" Ok!" James & Sirius both said.  
  
" Well Good Luck Soldiers I mean Wizards!" Remus said ready to take a bite out of the chocolate frog.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hope you like this chapter. BlazerWolf signing off! Lol. 


	3. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
Chapter 3  
"So are you two Marauders ready?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yup!" James said.  
  
"What about you Padfoot?" Remus asked.  
  
"Err...will I live?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Remus said looking at Sirius pathetically.  
  
"Well guys, hurry up! We're going to be late!" James yelled.  
  
"You're just happy because that girl is going to kiss you and not me." Sirius said looking sick.  
  
"Well, if you say so. It's not like you like her. I mean all the girls wants to go out with you so I think you have enough. Now let's vamoose!" James yelled.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Good evening, Ms. Evans." Sirius said handing Lily a red rose.  
  
"Good evening to you to, Mr. Black. Thank you for the rose." Lily said as her eyes lay at Sirius dark hazed chocolate eyes.  
  
"Um..there's a change of plans this evening. I've planned out of having a picnic for just the two of us at the Mar- Marlin Hill and watch the stars." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh, how romantic of you to plan that for the two of us." Lily said with one of her attractive voices.  
  
"Padfoot is taking her to the Marauder's Hill!" James yelled behind the bush.  
  
"Err...Padfoot said the Marlin Hill." Remus whispered.  
  
"That was just a disguised name." James said hitting Remus on the head.  
  
"Did you know that was child abuse?" Remus said.  
  
"Next time you say something I'll burn your butt." James glared at Remus.  
  
"On second thought I'll just stay here and be quiet." Remus smiled weakly.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Accio Lightning Bolt!" Sirius yelled. Then Sirius's broom zoomed towards him. "Hop on! If you want to go with me."  
  
"Err....ok." Lily said in relief.  
  
"Accio Thunder Bolt!" James yelled.  
  
"Accio Flaming Star!" Remus said.  
  
"You know you could've just hopped on with me on my Thunder Bolt." James said.  
  
"Well it doesn't look right with me riding it with you." Remus said hopping on his Flaming Star.  
  
"Whatever." James muttered.  
  
"Now let's ride like the Bulls Eye!" Remus yelled.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have given him all those chocolate frogs for Christmas." James sighed.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Well here she is. The Beautiful Marlin Hill." Sirius said.  
  
"I thought we're going to have a picnic." Lily gazed at Sirius.  
  
"We are. I'm going to do it the easy way." Sirius grinned. He took out his wand and said, "Picarneous!" (Lolz. It's the only thing I could think of.) Then a picnic blanket, basket, 2 glass cups, and a gallon of hot butterbeer appeared on the ground all set up.  
  
"Very clever Mr. Black." Lily said looking at Sirius. She walked toward Sirius.  
  
"Uh....butterbeer?" Sirius said quickly.  
  
"Sure." Lily said looking a bit upset.  
  
"That was a great save." Remus said to James.  
  
"Shut up!" James stammered. "Here you go." Sirius said giving the butterbeer to Lily.  
  
"Thank you." Lily said putting the butterbeer aside. "It's kind of too bright. You won't be able to see the stars. If you don't mind, may I turn every thing that's bright off?" Lily smirked.  
  
"Err..sure. Whatever that pleases you Lily." Sirius said glaring towards James and Remus.  
  
"Get ready James." Remus said.  
  
"I'm ready Remmy." James smirked.  
  
"Who you calling Remmy? How did you know that's my nickname?" Remus said looking pale.  
  
"Heard your mum say it once. Now shut up before I whack you again." James grinned.  
  
"Fine. Hope you have loads of fun making out with the red head." Remus said.  
  
*WHACK*  
  
"Who said I planned out on making out with her?" James blushed.  
  
"I heard you saying 'I love you Lily.' In such a desperate voice." Remus grinned.  
  
"You have a sick imagination." James said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I do not! I was just imitating what you said while you were dreaming you numbskull!" Remus said. Then, Sirius gave the signal to switch.  
  
"Catch you later Remmy. I'll be back before curfew!" James said.  
  
"Take your time lover boy." Remus said taking out a wrapped chocolate frog and started unwrapping it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ What will happen to the switch? That is the question.  
  
~ Chocolate frogs solves all the problems for Remus.  
  
~ Will lover boy (James) make any love?  
  
~ Will Sirius live after this evening?  
  
~ Will Lily notice a difference?  
  
~ Will I ever finish this story? I sure hope so. Lolz  
  
***Hope you love this chapter. Don't forget to review! Love you all!***  
  
~ SlytherinAngelGirl 


	4. Lover Boy's Movez 1st

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
Chapter 4  
James quickly walked toward where Lily and Sirius are. He stayed stiff for a minute. Sirius then sweated a bit cause of this stupid plan that Remus planned. (Audience/readers ran toward Moony and smacked him on the head. Lolz)  
  
"Uh..Lily.may I be excused to uhh.grab me some butter beer to myself?" Sirius asked softly.  
  
"Of course you're excuse you lil' devil." Lily smirked. But your mine when you get back my sweet. You're all for myself Sirius. Lily thought evilly. Instead of going over to get the butter beer, Sirius went to the bush where Remus was sitting.  
  
"Devil?" James repeated.  
  
"That's what most chicks say to me. You know.devils are hot and so am I." Sirius smirked.  
  
"Oh stop showing off Padfoot. I'm going to go now." James said.  
  
"Vait-..vat.vout.vour...vlasses?" Remus asked with his mouthful. (Mouthful of what he usually eats. CHOCOLATE FROGS! Lolz)  
  
"Uh.what?" James and Sirius both said together.  
  
"You know.you really have great manners according to your V-language." Sirius said.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"That should teach him a lesson." Remus said. James went over to Sirius.  
  
"You knocked him down cold." James said staring at Sirius with his tongue sticking out like he's playing dead. "Now..what were you trying to say to me?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Make sure you take of your glasses. Here....have these contacts..got em' in the muggle world. Thought it might come in handy for you." Remus said.  
  
"Thanks Rem- Moony." James said. "Now excuse me..I have a date with my beautiful deer."  
  
"Go ahead. Don't mind me. I'll keep an eye on Devil." Remus laughed.  
  
****  
"Sirius is that you?" Lily said.  
  
"Voisirius!" James said quietly as he cast the spell.  
  
"Who's there?" Lily said as she stood up grabbing her wand.  
  
"It's just me?" James said now sounding like Sirius.  
  
"Oh.you scared me. What took you so long?" Lily asked.  
  
"Uh...I was trying to find the butter beer." James said.  
  
"Uh..it's over there." Lily said pointing next to James.  
  
"Oh. I couldn't see it because it was to dark." James lied.  
  
"Oh.ok." Lily said.  
  
"So.ummm..do you like Marlin Hill or what?" James asked.  
  
"I love it! This day was so far the best day ever!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Will this make it even far much better?" James said smoothly.  
  
"What do you me-  
  
James held Lily in his arms for the first time. He kissed her so soothingly like as if he was in his usual dreams about Lily. Lily actually enjoyed the kiss.  
  
"Lily...I have to say something to you." James said.  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well...um..I...I..I.-  
  
"Spill it." Lily said excitedly.  
  
"I love you." James replied.  
  
"I love you too." Lily said softly. Lily suddenly went closer to James and started kissing him.  
  
"Lily?" James said softly.  
  
"Yes?" Lily replied back.  
  
"It's getting late. I think we should skedaddle." James said.  
  
"You're right! I almost dozed off." Lily jumped frantically.  
  
"I'll go and zap away the stuff. Just wait there for a sec. this won't take long." James said.  
  
"Sure thing. I'll be a good witch and stay where I am." Lily said in a babyish voice.  
  
"Moony! Wake up! Fine!" James yelled.  
  
*Smack*  
  
"Owww! What?" Remus yelled.  
  
"Time to go! Where's Padfoot?" James asked.  
  
"He's over there." Remus said.  
  
"Padfoot! Your so called date is waiting! Now get your butt moving or you'll promise you didn't have one." James said.  
  
"Okay Prongsie! What's up with you? Did you get an over dose kiss or something?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Grrrr..I would keep going by now!" James said.  
  
"I'm on my way!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Hello Sirius!" Lily said.  
  
"Hi." Sirius said.  
  
"You all done?" Lily asked?  
  
"Yeah. Come on. Accio Lightning Bolt! Let's get going before we get caught by McGonagall." Sirius said.  
  
****  
  
"Well Sirius.thank you for that wonderful night." Lily said.  
  
"You're welcome. Well goodnight." Sirius said. Lily then walked over to Sirius to give him a kiss goodnight.  
  
"I love you." Lily said. She then went to her dormitory.  
  
"She's so romantic. I think I'm falling for her." Sirius said as he gazed at Lily as she walked toward her dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I would be really happy if you would review this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
~SlytherinAngelGirl ^-~ 


	5. Fight Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking this long to update. I had to do so many things on my mind like the new Harry Potter book (OotP). I've been reading it. Also I have my friends to deal with, my family to deal with, and vacation plans. So many things to do. So little time to accomplish. Well iight. This is going to be a long one cuz I owe you guys/gals big time.  
  
***  
  
Sirius walked toward the boy's dormitory with an expression most boys don't usually use. He grinned as he pictured Lily's wonderful smile and eyes. The way she laughs gave him a feeling to sing. Even though he can't sing. Sirius dropped his broom and fell on his bed then gave a big sigh. "I miss her already." Sirius said in relief.  
  
"Miss who, Padfoot?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yikes! What the? Moony! Haven't I told you never ever sneak up on me and listen to what I'm saying to myself?!?!?" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Yep. Say about 50 times you told me that." Remus grinned.  
  
"Oh brother!" Sirius sighed.  
  
"It doesn't hurt to count. Who do you miss already? Is it a new girl that you just picked up while coming in here?" Remus asked.  
  
"No! What makes you think that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That lipstick on your left cheek. Light pink. Ugh. That's torture. Why couldn't it have been red?" Remus giggled.  
  
"Ha! Moony so interested in lipstick. Now that's unimaginable. What next Moony? Nail Polish?" James asked.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"Ouch. That must've hurt." Sirius said.  
  
"So. Padfoot. Who's that girl that you and Moony were talking about?" James asked while rubbing his head.  
  
"Err...uh..err...uh..no one..you..uh.don't know her..I mean it's late." Sirius stammered.  
  
"Okay? But it's only 9:00. Anyways...thanks." James said.  
  
"For what?" Sirius asked.  
  
"For being a great friend and letting me have my fun time joy ride with Lily." James said.  
  
"Oh." Sirius said.  
  
"You made this day my best day, Padfoot." James said. Then he went over to Sirius and gave him a hug.  
  
"Awww...this is scene is so sweet! I feel left out. What the heck!" Remus said. He ran over to his friends and squeezed in the hug.  
  
"Uh.guys.this isn't right." Sirius said uncomfortably.  
  
"You're right." James said.  
  
"Then let's do our Marauders Secret Handshake." Remus suggested.  
  
"But Wormtail isn't here." James said.  
  
"Oh who gives about that little fat git." Sirius said at once.  
  
"Padfoot is right Prongs." Remus said.  
  
"Okay." James said.  
  
*Shakes hand..twirls around..cries out names..and transforms*  
  
"That was fun!" Remus said.  
  
"Yep." James said.  
  
"Again! Again!" Remus yelled.  
  
"Don't act like one of those Wizardtubbies." Sirius said.  
  
"They're gay and they're proud of it." James smirked.  
  
*Knock. Knock. Knock.*  
  
"Lights out!" Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" The three Marauders said at once.  
  
***  
  
"Good morning Sirius, James, and of course Remus." Lily said.  
  
"Morning Lily." James replied.  
  
"Morning." Remus said.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Morning Lily. Sirius said.  
  
"How's my little devil?" Lily asked Sirius.  
  
"Feeling better than ever my little angel." Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"May I have a morning smooch?" Lily asked.  
  
"Pucker up." Sirius said quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Lily asked.  
  
"I mean sure." Sirius went over to Lily and kissed her on the head. Lily frowned.  
  
"When I meant smooch. I mean on the lips darling. Not on the head." Lily said.  
  
"Oh." Sirius then kissed Lily on the lips and pulled out quickly but Lily pulled Sirius. Lily pressed her lips hard on Sirius but Sirius tried to pull away. Finally Lily pulled away from him.  
  
"Well see you around guys." Lily said. She winked at Sirius and didn't look at Remus and James whose mouths were opened wide.  
  
"Uh..that was a long morning kiss." Remus finally said.  
  
"Yeah. A really long one. Sirius O' Ryan Black!" James yelled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What was that for?" James asked turning red.  
  
"Ask that girl." Sirius said.  
  
"I know she kissed you but I can see that you were enjoying it!" James fumed.  
  
"I tried to pull away but she was too strong?" Sirius said.  
  
"Do you expect me to believe she works out in Bally?" James yelled.  
  
"Nah. Probably at the Witch Work Out." Sirius said.  
  
"Stop playing with me!" James said.  
  
"I can play around with you if I feel like it thank you!" Sirius argued.  
  
"Sure you can. At least my mommy has temper problems!" James said.  
  
"Don't talk about my mum that way you...you.slimy git!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Is that the best you got? Hmph."  
  
"You asked for it!" Sirius then jumped on James and started punching him. James fought back. Sirius gave James a punch on the cheek. James fell to the ground. Remus ran over to James and helped him up.  
  
"I thought you were my best friend Padfoot. I guess I was wrong." James said as he wiped off some of the blood dripping out of his lips with his robes.  
  
"James I better help you go to the Hospital Wing immediately." Remus said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Uh..Sirius. I think you should stay away from James for awhile." Remus said looking down.  
  
"Yeah.sure..that I can do." Sirius said glaring at James. He then walked toward the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Password?" The Fat lady asked.  
  
"Chimera." Sirius said slowly. He went inside saw Arabella Figg sitting on a couch reading a book in the common room.  
  
"Hey Sirius! Didn't hear you coming. What's with the face? Why so glum in a nice sunny day?"Arabella asked.  
  
"I don't know." Sirius murmured.  
  
"Oh dear! You're hurt!" Arabella said examining the cut on Sirius's cheek.  
  
"It's nothing." Sirius said.  
  
"What happened?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Me and James had a fight. It's no big deal." Sirius said.  
  
"Tell me what happened?" Arabella said excitedly.  
  
"I kissed Lily. I pulled away from her but she grabbed me and kissed me." Sirius said. He noticed that Arabella was hurt when he said that he kissed Lily.  
  
"Now what happened?"  
  
"James though I enjoyed the kiss. But I didn't. I tried to say it to him but he just kept on talking. He started messing with my mum and I told him not to. He got on my nerves so I dived on him and punched him. He defended himself by punching me back. I suddenly gave him one of my best punch that hit him on his cheek. Remus helped him out to go to the Hospital Wing. James than told me that I wasn't the best friend he had expected." Sirius finished.  
  
"Oh. Um.did you really enjoyed that kiss? I want you to be honest with me Sirius. Please." Arabella asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"I know your not telling me the truth. I can see it in your eyes." Arabella said softly.  
  
"Yes." Sirius said quietly.  
  
"Oh." Arabella than started to tear.  
  
"Arabella. Are you okay?" Sirius asked in a caring voice.  
  
"I-I'm fine. I got something in my eye. That's all. Uh..I just remembered. I have Potions homework." Arabella stammered. She ran toward the Girls dorm.  
  
"But-. We don't have potion class yet." Sirius said suspiciously.  
  
"Well hello there Sirius." Lily said.  
  
"Hi." Sirius said glumly.  
  
"I have to tell you something." Sirius and Lily both said at once.  
  
"Oh you can go first." Sirius said.  
  
"Ok. Well this morning. When I kissed you. I felt that you wanted to pull away. Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Lily said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah. Well I don't like you." Sirius said.  
  
"Then why did you ask me out?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well I wasn't going to ask you out on that day. I was going to ask you out for James. I was going to say "Would you like to go out with James." Not me Lily." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh. Why didn't he ask me?" Lily asked.  
  
"He was sort of shy and bit scared to ask you because you might say no or something." Sirius said.  
  
"Then why did you kissed me so tenderly at Marlin Hill?" Lily asked again.  
  
"Whoa. That wasn't me. That was my Jamesie old boy. We switched places." Sirius said.  
  
"You really are a true friend to your friends." Lily said sincerely.  
  
"Yep." Sirius said. "But James is mad at me right now. Remember when you kissed me. He said I looked like I was enjoying it. So I had a fight with him. I know a way to have our friendships back. You're in it of course."  
  
"Ok. Tell me the whole plan." Lily said.  
  
"But I have one question for you. Who does Arabella like?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh that's easy. You. Sirius O' Ryan Black."Lily said.  
  
"Then she's in it too. Except not in the plan I'm about to tell you. Ok."  
  
"Right!" Lily said.  
  
"Okay. The plan is we are going to have a double date. Of course Arabella and James don't know that. It'll be at Marlin Hill again. It won't be a picnic though. It'll be a restaurant. Since Peter we'll be back by then, I'll have Remus and Peter to be the waiters. Now how to reel them to going to Marlin Hill. Got any ideas?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Maybe I could tell Arabella that we're going to watch the stars. I know the way so we can ride our brooms. I'll tell her to wear her best dress robe because no one will notice us as we go there." Lily giggled.  
  
"Great Idea! I'll ask Remus if he can lure James to come at Marlin Hill and ask him if he could teach him how to ride a broom properly!" Sirius snorted.  
  
"That's clever!" Lily smiled.  
  
"Now let's do our jobs." Sirius said.  
  
"Okay." Lily said.  
  
Sirius went to the hospital wing transformed as a black dog. He bit Remus to get his attention. Remus noticed that the black dog was Sirius so Remus followed. Sirius transformed back and told him the plan. Lily then went to the girls dorm and told Arabella about the beautiful star seeing at Marlin Hill.  
  
"Uh..James." Remus said.  
  
"Yeah?" James asked.  
  
"I was wondering. Can you teach me how to fly properly on a broom at Marauder Hill on Saturday Night at 7:00 sharp?" Remus asked.  
  
"Okay. Whatever. You do need practice anyway." James laughed.  
  
Sirius and Remus waited outside for Peter. Then the Hogwarts Express stopped and students who went on vacation with there family stepped outside of the train. Then they spotted a blonde haired boy with his backpack on and luggage heading toward them. Sirius and Remus told about what happened and told about the plan too. He agreed and went to unpack.  
  
"Got everything set Lily?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yep. Boys. Ready?" Lily asked Remus and Peter.  
  
"Yep!" They both said.  
  
"All right gang. Let's get the two." Sirius said.  
  
***  
  
The next chapter might be my last chapter to end The Night. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Well please review and tell me what you think of it.  
  
~SlytherinAngelGirl ^-^ 


	6. Down Hill Double Date

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Arabella. Are you ready? It's time to go to Marlin Hill." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ready. Accio Razing 64!" Arabella said. A sudden gust of wind passed by her and her broom appeared in front of her hovering up and down.  
  
"Accio Graceful 89!" Lily yelled. Her broom sped toward her and hit her in the back. "Ouch."  
  
"I never new you had a broom." Arabella said as she giggled while Lily got up.  
  
"Well I had my broom since I was in 6th year. I got it as a birthday present when my parents and I were at Diagon Ally looking for school books. I never was interested in brooms so I hardly used it." Lily said hopping on her broom.  
  
"Well lets get going." Arabella said.  
  
***  
  
"Well Moony. I think we can go now to Marauder's Hill." James said examining his broom for any damage.  
  
"Uh.ok." Remus said. "Accio Flaming Star!"  
  
"Let's ride. Err..maybe we should use my invisibility cloak so no one will see us leave." James said peeking outside.  
  
"You're right." Remus said. James went to his trunk and grabbed his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Okay. Let's get going." James said. They crept outside and walked silently out the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
***  
  
Sirius was walking back and forth dressed in his best robe which is his quidditch robe.  
  
"You know you could've asked your mum to get you some nice dress robes than wearing your quidditch robes which is used for quidditch only." Peter said.  
  
"Oh pipe it Pettigrew. Remember my mum hates me and won't give anything to me. She only cares about my goody two shoe brother." Sirius said darkly.  
  
"Okay. I think I see them. Arabella and Lily are heading at the right side of the hill. James and Remus are heading at the left side." Peter said.  
  
"Good. Get in your place, Waiter Pettigrew." Sirius said and gave a grin at Peter. "And I'll get in mine." Sirius disappeared into thin air.  
  
"The first thing you need to know about flying is that you need to keep your eyes facing forward and not-"  
  
"Good evening James. Remus." Lily said delightedly.  
  
"Uhhh.err.evening Lily. Arabella." James said quickly as he glanced at Arabella and turned towards Lily.  
  
"Well what a coincidence, meeting both of you here." Arabella said.  
  
"Yeah." Remus said.  
  
"Hey Remus. James. Lily. Arabella." Peter said greeting all of them.  
  
"Peter what are YOU doing HERE?" James asked.  
  
*CRACK*  
  
"Ouch!" Remus yelled. Sirius appeared near Remus and crushed his foot. "That's why I hate quidditch boots. They can really hurt someone if they've been STEPPED ON!" Sirius jumped and got his foot off Remus's foot. Lily and Arabella giggled.  
  
"Sirius?!?" James yelled.  
  
"That's my name. Don't wear it off." Sirius said smoothly.  
  
"What are YOU doing HERE? The both of you." James said looking at Sirius and Peter.  
  
"Two words for you James old mate. Double Date." Sirius said.  
  
"Huh?" Arabella and James said together looking confused.  
  
"Well Sirius had a plan to bring your friendship back together James. So he decided making something special that you've always wanted to do." Remus explained.  
  
"Which is? I've always wanted to do a lot of things." James said.  
  
"Go out with Lily. Ask her. Please ask her." Sirius said quietly to James.  
  
"All right. Lily will you go out with me?" James asked.  
  
"Err.okay?" Lily said blankly.  
  
"That's it? No complains? No comments? No if or buts?" James asked with amazements.  
  
"Nah. Sirius. Will you do the honors?" Lily turned to Sirius.  
  
"Iight." Sirius said as he got out his wand and mumbled a spell that made two round tables and two chairs for each table.  
  
"I have a feeling you planned this out Padfoot." James said to Sirius.  
  
"Yep. Got a problem?" James smirked.  
  
"Nah. I think someone's a bit lonely and needs comfort though." James said to Sirius and pointed at Arabella.  
  
"Yep. I think I better work my magic to cheer her up." Sirius said. He then walked up to Arabella. "Hi."  
  
"Oh. It's just you. Hi." Arabella said looking down.  
  
"I need some company. I feel jealous while staring at James and his lass. Would you be honor to sit with me?"  
  
"I'd be honored too." Arabella smiled at Sirius.  
  
"Oy! Waiter! I would like a cappuccino and a hot chocolate." James said to Remus.  
  
"This is going to be a long night." Remus said tossing a dirty look at James.  
  
"Oy! Waiter!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"You guys are torturing us." Remus said.  
  
"Not me! I like cooking! Mum taught me how to." Peter said as he chopped some carrots and fried some fries.  
  
"I never knew it'll come a day that one of the Marauders enjoys to cook." Remus said with his mouth opened staring at Peter who is making some kind of soup.  
  
***  
  
"Well I'm shocked Sirius. You blew me away. You really are a true friend. I'm sorry about the day when we had a fight." James said.  
  
"I should be sorry. I mean I caused all of this." Sirius said. "Friends till the end!" Sirius held out his hand. James then shook it. Remus and Peter watched.  
  
"This is probably a good time to do the Marauder's Handshake." James said.  
  
"Right!" Sirius, Remus, and Peter said all together.  
  
*Shakes hand..twirls around..cries out names..and-*  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't transform." Peter suggested looking at Lily and Arabella.  
  
"Well I wanna show Lily how cute I am when I turn into a stag." James said.  
  
"Well I'm cuter! I'm a dog." Sirius said.  
  
*Smack* Remus smacked Sirius and James on the head. Sirius and James lost his balance and fell off the hill.  
  
"Have a nice trip!" Remus said happily. Lily and Arabella both roared with laughter.  
  
"They deserved it." Peter said quietly to Remus who was grinning as he watched Sirius and James tumble down the hill.  
  
***  
  
Well that's my story of 'The Night'. Hope you mates enjoyed reading it. Well all iighty. Please review my chap n' tell me how it was. ^-^  
  
~SlytherinAngelGirl~ 


End file.
